Eibon Region
Eibon Region is a region of Orience in Final Fantasy Type-0 east from Rubrum Region, with a dominating strait coming from the north and filling the center of the region. This strait is also known as Strait of Judecca, in which center the Tower of Agito—also known as the Tower of Judecca— towers over the region. It becomes available in chapter 5 after the The Reclamation of Eibon mission. Locations Eibon The stronghold of Eibon is the area's main location. As it is a stronghold it cannot be entered outside of missions. Toguagh Toguagh is a town in the region. Tower of Agito Tower of Agito towers over the region. It can only be reached by airship, and legends tell that the one who conquers the tower becomes Agito. Story When the Dominion of Rubrum was formed in 123 RG, the independent states in the southern reaches of Orience joined to establish it with Akademeia and its Vermilion Peristylium as the capital. Eibon Region thus became officially part of Rubrum and the dominion's easternmost region. To the east of Eibon was the Kingdom of Dracobaltia whose Blue Dragon Crystal bestowed its people the power to command monsters and later, wyverns. When the kingdom sought to expand Eibon became the battleground, but Rubrum reigned victorious for the Dracobaltian Army was disorganized, and Rubrum's mages sent the Dracobaltians fleeing from Eibon in 251 RG. To recover from their loss, the Dracobaltians begged for more power from their Crystal and gained the ability to command wyverns, manifestations of the Crystal itself. The Blue Dragon Crystal's power waned when its people consumed the dragons for food during shortages, and the Azure Dragon Crystal appeared to overthrow it to restore balance to Orience. The Dracobaltians were cursed and banished to the Cursemire of Naraku by Azure Dragon l'Cie, and the matriarchal Kingdom of Concordia was established to govern the lands formerly belonging to the Kingdom of Dracobaltia. After the new kingdom formed a military, it sent its dragons to dominate Eibon. Rubrum responded by sending forces from all around its territories to defend it, but they were not a match to the Concordian dragons. However, Concordia was soon engulfed in a civil war and withdrew its troops from Eibon. Seeing the threat Concordia posed inspired the dominion to strengthen its army with Eidolons, becoming better able to defend the region if Concordia would ever re-attempt invasion. In 842 RG war sweeps over Orience after Milites Empire make a bid for the world's Crystals with its newly-developed weapons: the crystal jammer and the Ultima Bomb. The third and final phase of the initial campaign involved deploying a fleet of dreadnoughts to infiltrate the dominion's central and eastern regions. The empire had to transport personnel and MAs via airship, and Milites anticipated an unrelenting local resistance, but the Rubrum legionaries fled to defend Akademeia from capture, and the empire took over the central and eastern regions of the dominion unimpeded. After the Concordian queen is succeeded by a king in a conspiracy with the empire, the Militesi-Concordian coalition attacks Rubrum from two fronts. Before the showdown the dominion sets out to take back the Eibon region from Milites to strengthen its borders, and Toguagh and the Eibon Stronghold are reclaimed, although the dominion fails to eliminate Colonel Faith, the Militesi officer in charge of the Militesi offensive on the region. The dominion airship fleets, Agito Cadet task forces and the Vermilion Bird Primus l'Cie Zhuyu Voghfau Byot meet the royal army in the battle over Judecca over Eibon Region at the Concordian-Rubrumite border. The Azure Dragon Primus l'Cie Soryu freezes the skies with its breath attack but is taken out by Zhuyu. The cadets of Class Zero, with help from other cadets and legionaries, battle the royal army on the frozen clouds and the Concordian army falls back after the defeat of its Secundus l'Cie Shinryu Celestia. Quests Missions For the Reclamation of Eibon RTS mission the player must conquer the Eibon Region and invade both Toguagh and Eibon. Chocobo Catching Wild chocobos can be caught in this area by pressing the action button near one. The chocobos caught in the Eibon Region are regular chocobos. Enemies The enemies in this area are between levels 24-48 Plains *Aqua Flan *Bomb *Dark Eye *Prometheus *Straggler Forests *Aqua Flan *Bomb *Buer *Capparwire *Dark Eye *Straggler *Striker *Wild Malboro (fixed encounter) Gallery BorderFortress-PathConcept-fftype0.png|Path through the border fortress from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0